


Poppies

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written (late) for the <a href="http://tolkien_weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Red' drabble challenge. Inspired by <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/dcdead/3610199903/"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien_weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Red' drabble challenge. Inspired by [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/dcdead/3610199903/).

Diamond shooed them both out the door after elevenses, insisting they not come back before lunch. The gleam in her eye told him she was planning something, so Pippin had scooped Faramir up without a word and set off into the meadow.

Overflowing with childish delight, Faramir ran across the field. He could have been chasing a starling or a butterfly, even the air itself. His joy was infectious and Pippin smiled contentedly. Poppies dotted the heath, red freckles against the golden grass, and Pippin picked a few, a small thank you for all the gifts Diamond had given him.


End file.
